


The End

by Alluraallie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nostalgia, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/pseuds/Alluraallie
Summary: Ends always have a way of coming back around again. This is something Jisung knows well. Then why did he feel like there was no coming back from this?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven't written in so long. My mental health has been kicking my ass :( I'm getting back into it though! Markhyuck one shot and the next chapter of the laundry chronicles coming soon with the former being first. Thank you to myself for barely looking over this before just saying fuck it

Life was full of ends and beginnings; that was something Jisung knew well. Like the day he decided to ride a bike and promptly gave up an hour later. Then the day he decided to dance; this one he stuck with much longer and thinks he always will until the day his bones can no longer move the way he wants them to. When he quit school; he’s embarrassed to admit that he was inconsolable on his final day. His friends all gave him hugs and told him to come back when he made it big one day. This one turned out to be so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. After all, he has the best friends he could ever ask for. Which takes him to the day he met his best friend; an event that started something inside him as well as around him. When he met Zhong Chenle he was all smiles, round cheeks, and high pitched laughter that lasted well into the night. But now, he was the frustration Jisung felt when he didn’t listen, sweet vocals stable like a bridge, and an encouraging word when everything felt like too much. And as all good things must someday come to an end, so did this.

The vlive just ended. Another one full of bright laughter ringing throughout the room, going off topic, and forgetting what time it was. In fact, the time was the reason they had to end it because although Chenle was a new adult, Jisung was still technically a minor. So the camera had been turned off, the staff member left the room to prepare a car for Chenle to go back to his house, and Chenle and him were just talking as best friends did.

Jisung didn’t remember what they were talking about honestly. It could’ve been anything from Stephen Curry’s greatest shots to the music they couldn’t get enough of lately, all Jisung knew was he couldn’t stop looking. Looking at Chenle. Looking at Chenle and thinking about everything they’d been through until now. He traced around his face with his eyes almost unconsciously; the ears that glowed red when he was embarrassed, the forehead that Jisung bumped against so many times he was sure there was a permanent bump on his own, the nose that kind of reminded him of a kitten, the cheeks that had significantly slimmed down since debut, but still held just enough baby fat to be cute. Cute. That was the word he associated with Chenle the most. Jisung’s eyes fell to his lips. Chapped because Chenle always forgot to put on chapstick. Chenle had long since stopped talking. He was letting Jisung look, an unreadable expression on his face. Chenle was always easy to read...when he wanted to be. Right now, he wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t sure when Chenle’s face became so close to his own. He watched Chenle blink once, twice, then one more time slower than the first two, so much so that Jisung felt his heart pick up. He was close enough to count Chenle’s eyelashes. Chenle’s lips parted.

“You realize there’s no going back after this right? If you pull back now, we can pretend this never happened.”

He always knew Chenle was smarter than him. Jisung always thought too much, felt too much, and loved too much. The last thought he had was that he didn’t know Chenle had a mole beneath his nose.

He crashed their lips together.

All good things come to an end, but maybe this will be the beginning of something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments at all make my day!
> 
> @whynothavefun16


End file.
